


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Betty Cooper, Dom!Juggie, Dom!Jughead, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Watches Betty Dance, Smut, Soft BDSM, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, sub!Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jughead watched on in a daze as the petite female danced for him. Her body moved as gently as a leaf blowing in the wind, her feet were light as if she was barely walking. She had the power to entrance any man that watched her move. He knew she was a good dancer, he saw her during her Vixen practice, but he never saw her like this.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead watched on in a daze as the petite female danced for him. Her body moved as gently as a leaf blowing in the wind, her feet were light, as if she was barely walking. She had the power to entrance any man that watched her move. He knew she was a good dancer, he saw her during her Vixen practice, but he never saw her like this.

Lost, broken, and healing.

Jughead didn't live in a big house, he wasn't very fortunate in the family department. His mother left his father when he was younger, she took his only sister with her. He hadn't seen them since, and his father was in jail. He was the original leader of the Serpents, but he was no good. So, Jughead lived on his own, with a housekeeper. His house was slightly bigger than the average, being the leader of the Serpents paid good, and in it he had a small dance studio. His little sister, Jellybean, loved to dance. He hoped one day she would come back and he'd be able to show her the studio.

Jughead watched as the blonde's movements came to a halt abruptly, and she stood facing the mirror in front of her. Chest heaving. Watching him through the reflection. Jughead stood out of his chair and flexed his arms, his dark red flannel shirt moving with his muscles. He stood behind her and ran a rough hand up her arm slowly, Betty let her head fall to the side. Exposing the red marks all along her neck that Jughead had left there on previous occasions.

He felt his body tense at the sight of his markings. He was claiming her, he was officially claiming her. Betty Cooper was his. Whether she liked it or not. He let his fingers trace over the red, purple, and pink markings. He felt Betty shiver under his touch, "You know you're mine, right?"

Betty felt her stomach clench at his words. She knew their friendship wasn't normal, it had to be more than friendship. Friends don't usually kiss each other and touch each other the way they do. Though, the more she thought about what they were the more nervous she got. Jughead made her anxious, and she was always too afraid to ask him where they stood in his eyes. Hearing him say it out loud was a relief for her.

"Hm?"

Jughead gripped her tighter, "You're mine."

Betty nodded her head in agreement. Whether she was ready for this or not, she couldn't deny the fact it felt so damn good to be touched by him. Jughead growled in her ear at her acceptance, turned on by how willing she is when it comes to him. "Say it."

"I'm yours," she trembled. Her knees wobbling as he pressed their bodies tighter together. He smirked against her neck as he licked her sweet spot, stimulating a groan from her throat. "Again," he demanded, lips against her neck as he trailed his hand down from her throat, and around to the front of her body. Playing with the waist band of her leggings. Betty nodded her head, struggling to get the words out as he left feverish kisses against her neck and her ear.

"Say it," he said, voice rough and commanding.

Betty whimpered as his fingers slide into her leggings and fingered her lace thong, "I'm yours, Juggie." She choked out. Jughead let out an almost animalistic sound before grinning with satisfaction at her proclamation.

"Damn right, you are."

He lowered his fingers, "Damn," he groaned, "You're so wet, Betts…" he taunted her as his fingers swiped over her aching clit. Betty felt her knees about to give out on her but Jughead gripped her hip tighter, "No. You're not going to fall. You're going to look at what I'm doing to you," he instructed as he made her face the mirror as he concreted his position behind her. Betty moaned as he rubbed her through her soaked thong.

"Jug…" she muttered. 

Jughead bit on her earlobe, "What do you want?" 

Betty threw her head back, "Touch me, Juggie."

That was all he needed to hear, "Fuck, there it is."

He swiftly moved her underwear to the side and inserted a finger into her warmth. His harsh grunt vibrating against her neck as she fought her body to stand upright. Her legs parted more, giving him more access to her womanhood.

She begged him for more, "Please, Jug…please." Jughead's eyes clouded with lust and dominance, "Please, what?" She gasped as he inserted another finger into her and started making scissoring motions. "More."

Jughead sped up the pace, pumping his fingers into her, each time at a different angle. Betty threw her arms behind her and wrapped them around his neck, hoping to gain some support so she didn't fall over. Jughead felt her walls clenching around his fingers and knew from that alone, Betty although not a virgin, was never pleasured properly before.

He didn't doubt it. Archie was a selfish man, so nothing stopped Jughead from thinking he was a selfish lover as well. Jughead smirked as he curled his fingers into a 'come here' motion, and continuously pumped at her G-spot.

It was as if a switch had gotten flicked and Betty couldn't take it any longer. With a loud exotic moan of his name, Betty came undone and milked his fingers. She bent over with her hands on her knees as she looked up at herself in the mirror. Cheeks blotchy and red, her ponytail almost out, and new red marks covering her neck. She looked up at Jughead who was watching her through the reflection, and without breaking eye contact he licked her juices off his fingers.

Betty felt her blood heat at the sight, Jughead never failed to surprise her. Her cheeks turning red she stood up and turned to face him. "You taste so damn good," he whispered. Pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah? Better than a burger?"

Jughead chuckled, "Let's not get too crazy now, Betts." He joked. Betty smiled. She couldn't get over the way Jughead made her feel, he treated her as if she was the most precious and valuable thing he had ever seen or had. He made her feel loved, and she knew they weren't even at that state of their relationship yet.

"Jughead?" She whispered. Jughead looked at her, all traces of jokes gone and just seriousness in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Jughead lowered his head to her height, but was interrupted by the shrill of a cellphone. He leaned his head on her forehead and sighed, "You don't have to get it," she said lamely. Jughead shook his head and leaned back upright, "I do, it's business."

"Business?"

He nodded his head, "Southside stuff, don't worry."

She watched as he walked out of the studio, his musky cologne leaving a trail behind him. Betty sighed as she heard him answer the phone with a demanding tone, and disappeared down the hallway of his house. Betty wrapped her arms around her body and turned to the mirror.

What was this boy doing to her?


	2. The Next Day:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wore one of his band t-shirts, it was at least four sizes too big for her and fit her like a dress, and a pair of big fluffy knit socks. Her hair pulled up into a bun, unsurprisingly to Jughead. He enjoyed seeing her with her hair down, but for some reason she wasn't comfortable like that. From the beginning, he said he didn't want to pressure her into anything, and he meant that.
> 
> "If you feel like you should, then I will take you back. If you're ready." He said carefully, "Just know I'm glad you're here."
> 
> Betty smiled, her perfectly bleached teeth gleaming, "I know. Thank you so much for letting me crash here, I had fun." Jughead just nodded his head in acknowledgement before withdrawing his arm from behind her and leaning forward. Elbows on his knees.
> 
> "Something wrong?"

The Next Day: 

"I feel like I should go back home. Tomorrow is Sunday, and my mom hasn't heard from me since Friday night."

Jughead looked at the girl sitting beside him on his sofa. She wore one of his band t-shirts, it was at least four sizes too big for her and fit her like a dress, and a pair of big fluffy knit socks. Her hair pulled up into a bun, unsurprisingly to Jughead. He enjoyed seeing her with her hair down, but for some reason she wasn't comfortable like that. From the beginning, he said he didn't want to pressure her into anything, and he meant that.

"If you feel like you should, then I will take you back. If you're ready." He said carefully, "Just know I'm glad you're here."

Betty smiled, her perfectly bleached teeth gleaming, "I know. Thank you so much for letting me crash here, I had fun." Jughead just nodded his head in acknowledgement before withdrawing his arm from behind her and leaning forward. Elbows on his knees.

"Something wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to go about this topic. He never was the type to talk about his feelings, hell, he was never the type to have feelings. Feelings were a weakness, a vulnerability. He didn't have time for attachments. Especially in his line of work, having a weakness like Betty would do more harm than good. "Are you comfortable?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned. She couldn't understand his question but for some reason it still made her nervous. She felt her heartbeat pick up slightly, and she couldn't even explain to herself why she was getting anxious. "I mean, I know we come from two completely different woks of life. You're used to white picket fences, pastel colours, and family dinners every night…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure if he was offending her, but if he was she didn't show it.

"Whereas, I'm more used to barbed wires, black clothing and dirty shoes, and whatever leftovers are in the fridge. I don't want you to feel pressured to be here, to be with me." He concluded, a deep sigh leaving his throat. He felt relieved it was out, but also extremely uneasy that Betty held the power to crush him. He dared a look at her and saw her smiling.

She reached out and touched his arm, "Jug…" she coaxed him into turning his full attention towards her. "Remember what you said to me yesterday after I finished dancing for you?" He nodded his head. How could he forget? That moment of their lives mesmerized him forever. He had never dreamt that he'd be able to touch her in the ways he did and then it happened.

"You said I was yours, and I agreed."

She leaned against him, "I meant it when I agreed. I'm right where I want to be Juggie," she told him. "To hell with the white picket fences, we'll build our own." She told him in a matter-of-fact tone. Jughead felt his heart warm, who knew this woman would have such a hold on him.

"I'm glad to hear that," he told her honestly. Betty just snuggled up against him tighter. "But, Juggie…" she trailed off, "Where does that leave us?" She asked once she was sure she had his full attention. "Where ever you want it to."

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I know whatever I do I want to do it with you. But, because of Archie…he hurt me really bad."

Jughead nodded his head, he understood her worries and wasn't angry. The ginger was a tool and for him to cheat on this sweet girl with some New York chick who was probably passed around daily. It was absurd. "I won't force you into anything, but just know I'm all in, Betts. Whenever you're ready," he assured her. Betty nodded her head, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not pressuring me into things. For understanding I need time, and just being such a nice guy to me. I never thought this would happen, to be honest." She told him truthfully. Jughead just grinned, "You're worth it all."

Betty looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I like you, Jughead."

He always assumed that she liked him, she must have if she was going to allow him to finger her and touch her in the most intimate ways. Though, just hearing her say it made his heart soar. He kissed her forehead, "Betty Cooper, I like you too."

She grinned and hid her face into his side. He made her feel like a kid again with a juvenile crush. She was giddy on the inside. "So, what now?" She mumbled. Jughead chuckled, "Well, you can tell me about yourself?"

Betty nodded her head. If they were going to do this for real they would have learn about each other.

So, they spent the good half of the afternoon talking to each other about their past. Jughead learned Betty's family wasn't so perfect, and how her parents were basically abusive. They forced her to do everything perfectly, her mother forced her to wear the clothing she does, wear the make-up she does, down to the perfume. All because her older sister went off the deep end and they refused to have their last child do the same.

Her father was a chronic cheater and alcoholic, something they both shared in common, and he ran the newspaper for Riverdale. Jughead didn't sympathize for her, he knew that's not what she wanted. He could understand that, he never wanted anyone's sympathy when his father was jailed or when his mother left. He wasn't a poor boy sitting on the side of the road. He was going to be okay.

Jughead told her about his father, and how he never really was a father but more of a drunken boss. How he did drugs and eventually his life caught up with him and he was jailed. How his mother left them because she found love with another man, taking his only sibling with her, Jellybean. He told her how since his father was jailed he was now the rightful leader of the Serpents.

"We're a lot more messed up than we thought."

Jughead just laughed, "I always knew I was fucked up, never thought you were though. Thought you were the perfect girl next door." Betty frowned, "I hate that word." He looked at her in question, "Girl next door?" She shook her head, "Perfect."

Jughead smirked, "Well fine, I'll find a new word to describe you." He pretended to think, "How about flawless?" Betty giggled, "Just as bad." "Faultless?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Immaculate."

She smirked, "You're just going through a thesaurus in your head." He shrugged, "Don't be jealous because my vocabulary is immaculate," he joked. Betty shoved him playfully.

Jughead looked at her seriously before taking her hands in his own, "Seriously though, Betts. I don't want you to do this thing with me if you're embarrassed," he told her honestly, "I know people at Riverdale talk a lot of crap, and I know you aren't used to dealing with it. But I'll be here with you, and I'll protect you no matter what. Always. Just don't say you're all in and then back out when the light is on you."

Betty smiled sweetly before kissing his cheek.

"Never, Jones."

He smirked before tickling her sides, "That's my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing one of these by myself but found a beautiful piece already written that I decided was too good to share. Full credits go to "Wintreaux" on "Fanfiction.net. "


End file.
